


Under Your Skin

by The_Asset



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Accidental Death, M/M, Misunderstood Chase Collins, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual everything, Original Character Death(s), Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, accidental murder, graphic description of rape, misunderstood character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asset/pseuds/The_Asset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Getting under ones' skin shouldn't come so easily, but when it comes to those you know you cant trust... well then you get the shitty end of the stick.'</p><p>  This is something Chase learned early in life, from his biological parents giving him up, or his powers mistakenly killing his Adoptive Parents, to Aaron fucking Abbott and his friend Douglas Columbine raping him in a closet the first week he was at Spencer. Yeah, pretty much the shitty end of the stick, am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closets are dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected Dangers can lead to assault... sometimes you learn this the hard way.

            Chase looked up from his book, hearing the teacher. He closed his book and sighed, sliding it into his bag, and went down the stairs and out of the room. He looked around, wondering where the office he needed to go to was. Chase sighed, and looked ahead, stopping in his tracks as he heard the squeak of shoes, and flinched. He turned and looked behind his back, not seeing anyone. He turned back around and walked on, turning the corner and gasped, running into Aaron and Doug. "Look, I uh... sorry, I didn't see you guys." He flushed, looking down. "Sorry don't cut it, Collins... we need to have a word." Chase backed away, and looked around. "Look man, I didn't do anything... if your mad at me for beating your feelings up, then Im sorry." Aaron lunged out, gripping his collar and pulled him into a supply closet. He pushed at the taller male, and glared. "The fuck man?! I said I was sorry."

            Aaron smirked, and looked at Doug. "Get in here, lock the door, and let's get down to business." He turned and looked back at Chase, slamming him backwards into the shelved wall. "Listen here punk. How about I show you how big I am while I'm making you scream for mercy." Doug stepped up behind him, making sure to intimidate Chase as much as he could. Chase looked up at them, his eyes wide and submissive. "I don't know what your talking about Aaron, I swear. Just let me go and see the headmaster, I won't run into you again." He chuckled and ran a hand over Chases' cheek. "Sorry punk, but in order for us to let you go. You have to prove to us you're not lying... and Dougy and I don't like it when others lie to us." Chase let out a yelp, hissing in pain as he hit his fist against the wall, struggling against one of the others. He felt something slither up his pants leg and squeaked, feeling cold air as it went higher up. One of Aarons goons was gripping his arm tightly, pushing it against the back of his spine. Aaron chuckled, and ran his fingers up Chases spine lightly. "Go on Pope, show us your not a liar." He smirked as the smaller shivered, his fist twitching against the wall. Aaron yanked Chases uniform pants down around his ankles, and licked his lips at the nice and round, bubble butt that stared back at him. "So this is what you've been hiding in your pants, Popey. Man am I going to enjoy this." Chase stilled, eyes widening as he yelled for help, a hand cutting off the noise as it wrapped around to cover his mouth and nose.

                 Aaron undid his pants, and pulled out his dick, slapping it against his ass. "Gonna make you fucking scream ya little slut." He lined himself up and shoved inside, groaning as he was enveloped in tight heat. He leaned down and kissed the boys neck, thrusting into his ass as hard and as rough and fast as he liked, blocking the noises coming from inside his mouth. Aaron looked at Doug, and smirked, bending Chase over so Doug could shove into his mouth, fucking his throat as he used Chase. "Tight little fuck hole ain't he, Dougy." He kissed up Chases spine, and bit down hard on his shoulder, earning a yelp from the boy. Aaron smirked and pulled him up, his fingers tangled in the smallers hair, and kissed him roughly. He than unloaded, moaning as he came deep inside of Chase. Aaron pulled out of him, letting him drop to the floor as Doug came on his face. He tucked himself away, unlocked the door, and left. Chase gagged, throwing up the contents in his stomach. He choked out a sob, eyes watering as he let out the tears, trembling on the floor. He wiped at his eyes, and gagged at the come on his hands, clawing at the white substance, leaving deep scratches in his skin. He looked up, hearing footsteps, and blindly pulled his pants up, and hid his face, seeing Tyler and Reid in the door frame. "Come to laugh at me...? Laugh at the useless waste of existence I am... go ahead..." He swallowed back more tears, and looked away. Tyler came to his side, grabbing a roll of paper towels, cleaning up his face and neck, sighing. "I'm not here to laugh at you... and your not a waste of existence, Chase... whatever Aaron did to you... wasn't your fault. He's just an asshole... that's all he ever will be..." Reid looked at him, a frown on his face. "Let's get you to the infirmary, and than report that bastard to the Headmaster. 

               Aaron smirked as he watched his boy limping towards the infirmary, Garwin and Simms helping him down the hallway. He hummed, twirling his keys around his finger as he looked around. "Come on Doug... let's get back to class." He walked down the hallway, heading back to the class as he hummed under his breath. He chuckled, thoughts and images of his boy squirming underneath him as he panted, screaming for more as Aaron pinned him there. Aaron looked at his friend, and smirked. "Next time, you and I will fuck him together." He smirked and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down in his seat, and looked at Kira, winking as she raised an eyebrow. He looked ahead, and smiled. "Welcome back, Mr. Abbott. You missed a lot of class. Shall we catch you up on what happened, than."  
Aaron spaced out, drawing invisible images of Chase on his paper, smirking into his hand as he caught the eye of Caleb and Pogue. He wrote something down on a scrap of paper and crumbled it up, throwing it at the back of Caleb's' head. He watched as he unfolded it slowly, and read the words: "I know what your little groupie is, and I've started my war. You should see how pretty he is, as I rip and roar. Red cuts and slashes, on such a pretty whore." Aaron smirked, and looked ahead, knowing Caleb was glaring up at him, most likely confused and curious.


	2. Unexpected Friends and Troubled Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You mean you don't hate me? Caleb and Pogue do, why don't you two?" Chase looked up at them, his eyes downcast. "Because we know what its like to be misunderstood." They knew nothing about being misunderstood. They didnt know what he went through, only saw the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Story takes a drastic turn towards the worse. Adding some new tags. Chase is begining to suffer Dissassociation, and slipping from the world and into his thoughts without knowing the consequences. 
> 
> This is the last chapter Douglas is in, as reading the chapter will explain why.

Chase sat at the nurses inspection table, Reid and Tyler standing outside the room talking to the nurse. He fiddled with the spider he'd created, debating on sending it after Aaron or not. The door opened, and a rather tall and broad shouldered Woman walked in, carrying some washcloths, antiseptics and rubbing alcohol, a needle and some thread. She looked him over quietly, washing away the blood and seminal fluids, sewing the gashes and cuts closed after cleaning and disinfecting them. “Your friends,” She looked up, pale blue eyes much like his own, piercing his gaze. “They told me what happened, not good thing to happen to boy like you. Tell me, do you know your attackers?” He nodded, watching her silently. “Aaron Abbott and Douglas Columbine. Both Senior Students and Co-Captains of the swim team… that's all I know about them.” She tutted, wiping away the rest of the blood. “I see.” He sighed, and looked down, his newfound spider friend sitting beside his hand. “Have tylenol, here's a note to your Coach saying no swimming till healed up.” He looked up, taking both the pills and the note. “Nurse Holmes, if you need me. I will be here for you.” It wasn’t till Nurse Holmes left to report her findings to the Headmaster, did Chase realize she was Russian. He smiled a little, remembering the nice Russian lady who took care of him before he became a Collins, Nurse Holmes reminded him of her. 

 

     The next week passed in a blur of pain and nightmares for Chase Collins. He woke up in cold sweats, nightmarish visions of Aaron and Douglas forcing themselves into him over and over and over again, blood and white, pain... it was beginning to take a toll on his sanity. Chase was never the one to let his feelings get in the way of his life, but now… it was different. He was craving the need to hurt someone or something, and it was beginning to show. His floors were littered with dead spiders and mini Aaron and Douglas’, some without arms and legs, some without any limbs at all. He was slipping deeper and deeper into the void of his mind. He was beginning to remember what it felt when he killed his adoptive parents the day he turned 18, the day everything changed for him. Chase hadn't liked killing them, but he needed to find his real parents, the ones who burdened him with the Power. 

 

Chase found himself on his way back from a visit to the Academic Psychiatrist, a lady from Russia, named Anya. He’d told her about his nightmares, and in return she told him about ways to prevent them. He’d found himself surrounded by Caleb and the boys a lot too, finding friends in his supposed enemies. A day after the rape and reporting of his attackers, the Headmaster had placed both Abbott and Columbine on Suspension, they weren’t supposed to be back til the next day. That didn't stop them from finding him on his way to English though, cornering the smaller in a secluded hallway of the School, somewhere between the main office and his English Class, a class he shared with both The Boys and Aaron and Douglas. 

 

   “Miss us, Pussy-Pants?” Aaron hadn't earned any originality on his part, but he did seem more beefed up, like he’d taken the time to actually find a way to be stronger. Douglas was the same though, only more angrier and a lot more dark. “Bet you did, I heard you’ve been hanging out more with those dumbasses. Let me tell you now, if I catch you with ‘em myself? I’ll give you a reason not to stick around with them.” Chase blinked, looking between the taller males and the door down the hallway. He figured it was only about a fifteen minute sprint from here to the English room. He gritted his teeth, a hand gripping tight on his chin and forcing him to look up at Aaron. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, slut.” He glared, power flushing through his veins and out his fingertips, slamming the two bullies backwards and into a group of lockers. Chase took off running.

 

    Chase let out a yelp loud enough for the English teacher to hear, hitting the ground with a loud crack, head hitting linoleum. He kicked and punched, finding himself dragged once again into a hallway closet, and thrown against the wall, head cracking into a wooden shelf. Dazed and in pain, he looked up, blinking the dark spots away. Douglas locked the door, blocking it with a large box and broom handle shoved through the lock. Aaron reached down, yanking him up to his feet and smirked, licking his lips. “Ready for your discipline, Chase? You earned it for getting us in trouble and Kira breaking up with me.” He glared, snarling under his breath. “I didn't do anything, she realized she was dating a rapist and got the hell out of the relationship.” Aaron slapped him across the face, splitting his lip. “Piece of shit.”

 

     He squeaked, head falling forward against sweat slicked skin, clawing at skin. Pain flared up his spine and down his thighs, tears falling down his skin. “Oh come on, crying already? No wonder everyone thinks you're a pussy.” Chase gasped in pain, leaving bloody scratches down Douglas’ back as Aaron bit down on his shoulder, leaving behind a bloody set of teeth marks. “Pretty little pain slut though, aren't you? Crying out for us, ready for it.” He screamed loud and long, pain erupting out of every nerve in his body. It felt like he was losing a limb. Chase didn't notice the black lines until he felt one set of hands go limp, falling away from him, until Douglas collapsed and he fell to the ground, landing hard on already strained hands. Aaron slammed a foot into his ribs, sending him to the wall. “Look what you did!”  

 

     Chase looked up, hearing a set of footsteps running towards the closet, and someone scrambling to open the door. Aaron kicked him again, pulling him up by his hair and slammed his fist into his face repeatedly, over and over, till Chase was bleeding from his nose and lips, corner of his mouth. “Open the door, tell them you're fine. I’ll see you around, Collins. Don’t think the headmaster won't know about Douglas.” Chase hadn't seen the other door connecting the closet to a classroom, til Aaron disappeared through it. He slumped to the ground, before coughing up blood again, tears spilling down from his eyes. When the door opened, Tyler gasped, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. He rushed to the corner, where Chase was leaning against a cardboard box, limp and barely awake. He looked to the side, seeing the body of Douglas. “Chase… did you do that?” He looked back, seeing Caleb, Pogue, and Reid staring at the other. “Reid, get Nurse Holmes will you? He needs immediate medical attention.” Reid nodded, running off to find the Nurse. 

  
     Caleb and Pogue helped Tyler with Chase, making sure he wasn't bleeding from past wounds, but noticed the new ones and old ones both. The oldest of the Ipswich boys couldn’t figure out why someone would do this to the new kid, Chase hadn't been around all that long, and seeing what Douglas and Aaron had done… He was deeply angered. “Pogue, help Tyler with Chase. I need to have a talk with someone.” He stood up, clenching his fists, before leaving the two to help the badly injured one up and out of the closet, heading straight for where Aaron would be. He was angry, and it showed clearly on his facial expressions. Caleb had begun to think of Chase as a friend, someone he could trust, even if he had his moments where he thought something was a little off about the transfer student. Boy was he wrong, after seeing what had happened to Douglas, Caleb had a firm notion that Chase had been the one using. Who else could have mangled the older males limbs and rib cage so much. He only hoped that Chase wasn’t evil, or there to take any of their powers like he was thinking before hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be more Updates soon if not, get onto me about it and I will get to work. 
> 
> I've created a Tumblr, if you ever want to rp or just randomly tell me to update my stories, hit me up at TheFallenWinter.Tumblr.com


End file.
